For people who are outside, solar radiation is a major factor for harming vision. The sun emits solar radiation including visible rays, ultraviolet (UV) rays, and infrared (IR) rays. The solar radiation is mainly absorbed by the atmosphere. When the remaining solar radiation is transmitted through the atmosphere and reaches the surface, it consists of UV-B rays (230 nm-300 nm), UV and UV-A rays (300 nm-380 nm), visible light rays (380 nm-760 nm), and IR rays (760 nm-1400 nm).